Double Jeopardy
by cherrybomb13
Summary: Going against Evolution and her father's rules, Ryon Batista begins a secret relationship with Randy Orton. What happens when Dave finds out? How will it effect his relationship with his daughter? How far will Randy go to keep the woman that he loves?
1. Secrets

Ryon Batista awoke slowly letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the hotel room. She hated doing this but it was a necessary evil. She turned gently in Randy's arms, careful not to wake him. Her eyes took in the beautiful sight of him, her nose his masculine scent. He had had a rough night last night getting ganged up on by Chris Jericho and Shelton Benjamin in a triple-threat for the Intercontinental Title. She sighed lightly to herself wishing she didn't have to leave his embrace. She and Randy Orton had been hiding their relationship from the other members of Evolution, especially from her father Dave Batista. They both knew that he would absolutely shit a brick if he found out that Randy was secretly dating Ryon. So they continued their nightly soiree with Ryon sneaking in and out of Randy's room. She kissed his cheek, and maneuvered herself out of his arms. She usually woke him up, but she could tell how heavily he was sleeping. She stood up and stretched smiling at how great her relationship was. Outside he was every bit as cocky and arrogant as he was in the ring, but whenever they were alone he catered to her every whim. She pulled on her pajama pants and put on one of Randy's shirts. She checked the halls before she stepped out and closed the door. She checked the clock on her cell phone, four a.m.; her dad would be up soon for his workout. She pushed the button to summon the elevator as her thoughts traveled back to Randy. He made her so happy, even if he did have to hide it from everyone. He always let her know that he loved her, or that he was thinking about her. When they were in a crowded room she would catch his eyes, and see the glint of longing in them. She stepped in the elevator blissful beyond belief. She still often wondered how they had yet to let onto their secret. "We'll figure it out when the time comes." She thought in her head as she let herself into her room.

* * *

Hunter had been having a strong suspicion about Randy and Ryon lately. Ric and Dave seemed oblivious, but Hunter had been catching onto their little charade. He saw the way they looked at each other, and now all he was waiting for was proof. Both of them had been acting a little awkward around each other the past few months. Randy had even given up on their game of seeing who could pick up the most girls. Something was definitely up, and he was determined to find out. This is precisely why he had found the perfect stake out where he could see the door to Randy's room but where he was hidden from anyone coming or leaving the room. He had been waiting patiently since almost midnight. His neck was stiffening and he was about to got to his room and get some rest, when he saw the door open to Randy's room. An evil smile spread across his face as he watched Ryon leave and walk to the elevator. "Oh shit." He chuckled to himself, "Slipped up Ry, you got too comfortable." He now had all of the ammunition he needed to put his plan in motion after Randy's title shot in three days.

* * *

Ryon awoke again around nine-thirty to a knock on her door. 

"Who is it?" she asked looking out of the peephole.

"Room service."

"I didn't order any." She thought to herself as she opened the door. Her mouth hung open in awe as the hotel employees wheeled in what looked like the entire breakfast menu and two white roses, which had become Randy's calling card. It was too risky to send a note or a card so he devised the rose gimmick in place. Ryon's face lit up; he always thought of everything.

* * *

Ric, Batista, Randy, and Hunter were all in the gym working out.

"So, you had an early night last night." Ric commented, spotting Hunter on the bench press.

"Yeah I got worked over and just decided to take an early one for once." Randy grunted between reps.

"Ryon sure didn't call in early." Hunter laughed, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to see how far Randy would go for her.

Batista's head snapped up, "What do you mean? She said she was going to bed at twelve." He growled. Batista was only so lenient with Ryon on certain issues. He was especially protective over her when it came to her partying. She had just turned twenty years old, and she was in a business full or rowdy guys. They knew the limits and the consequences when it came to his daughter.

Hunter put his hands up in defense, "Look man, I don't know what she was doing, I just saw her so I thought I'd let you know that she was sneaking around." Hunter looked over at Randy who had put his weights down and had gone pale. Batista's face was red; his eyes were blank like he was staring at nothing. He was clenching and unclenching his jaw pensively.

"Ryon wouldn't sneak around like that; she's a good girl." Ric defended.

"You're sure you saw her Hunter?" Dave asked, breaking his trance.

Hunter nodded, "I'm pretty sure it was her, I was going for my run, and I just saw her down the hall going to the elevator."

Dave was more worried than he was pissed. Ryon had never given him a reason to doubt her validity, but lately she had been kind of distant. The silence was very uncomfortable. All of the guys were trying to avoid eye contact with Dave who still had that weird blank stare on his face.

"She didn't go out last night." Randy suddenly spoke up.

Dave glared hard at the younger man. "How the hell do you know?" he asked Randy.

"I forgot what time we were going to leave today, so I called her about one o'clock and woke her up." Randy explained. He knew it was a stupid lie, but it they had rehearsed it when they first started their relationship. He just hoped that Ryon would remember. The gym remained silent until the door creaked open and Ryon walked in. She sensed the tension immediately, looking at Randy trying to read his expression.

"Uh, hey guys." She greeted cautiously. They lowered their heads, not daring to look up.

"Ryon, walk with me outside. We need to talk." Dave rumbled grasping her upper arm in an iron fist. They both left the others in a stunned silence. Randy's heart felt like it was going to explode; he didn't want Ryon to get in trouble. They were both at fault.

Ric shook his head, "He's so hard on her. She just wants to have a little fun." Ric always sympathized with her.

"She needs to decide what's more important her career or her social life." Hunter added, getting in a final punch.

* * *

"Daddy, you're hurting my arm." Ryon whimpered when they went out into the hall. 

He released her abruptly, "What were you doing last night? Hunter said he saw you walking out of someone's room this morning." His breathing was coming in short gasps as he tried to control his anger.

"I was asleep. He must have seen someone else, because I was in my room." She lied. Oh man, had she jinxed herself this morning? She could have sworn she had checked the hall before she left. Damn Hunter, shifty bastard. They had never seen eye to eye, and if he was the one to let her dad in on her and Randy's secret she was going to kick his ass.

"Ryon, I would advise you to tell me the truth right now. I've already been embarrassed in front of the guys already." He said.

"I am telling the truth." Ryon whispered, putting on her best sad puppy face, "You believe me, don't you daddy?"

Batista sighed, "Yes sweetheart, I'm sorry. Hunter told me that he saw you, and I was afraid that it was you. Anything can happen baby, and I'm just trying to look out for you." He pulled her into his arms, "Why don't you got ahead and pack your stuff, and don't worry about working out this morning ok?"

She nodded, relieved that she had somehow snaked her way out of this one. He lifted her chin up to look in his face, "I'm sorry ok?"

She smiled sweetly, "Don't worry about it daddy."


	2. So In Love

_Yeah so I haven't updated in awhile…sorry! Thanks to all of those who have r/r I really appreciate it! So here is the second chapter(kinda short)hope you enjoy!  
_

After they had finished working out, Randy rushed to take a shower and get his bags packed. He was concerned that Ryon didn't come back to work out. Batista hadn't said a word when he had returned from talking to her. He didn't want to risk pissing Batista off any further. He hurried down to the limos and practically threw his bags in the trunk.

"What's up with you?" Batista asked, looking first at the trunk then at Randy.

"Nothing man, I was going to help Ryon bring her stuff down; you know how long she takes." Randy smirked, quickly going back into the hotel. He didn't wait for the elevator, but took the stairs two at a time. He knocked on her door loudly.

Ryon opened the door, "What's the matter?" she asked noticing how out of breath he was.

"Are you ok?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I thought we had gotten caught, but I talked my way out of it." She smiled, pulling him into her room. Randy leaned his forehead against hers as relief washed over him.

"When you didn't come back in, I, I don't know." He framed her face and looked deep into her eyes. She kissed him, trying to ease his thoughts.

"We'll just have to be more careful." He said, kissing her more thoroughly. She pushed him away before they got too carried away.

"Come on we'd better go." She laughed as he rolled his eyes in frustration. He grabbed her bags and they headed back down to the limo.

Three days passed uneventfully as they geared up for Summer Slam where Randy had a title shot against Benoit. Randy was sitting alone in his locker room preparing for his match that was coming up shortly. Ryon knocked softly and let herself in.

"Hey cutie." He greeted a warm smile spreading across his face.

"I know you don't like to be bothered before your matches, but I just wanted to tell you good luck." She said shyly.

He sat back on the couch just looking at her. They'd been together for almost five months, and he already was so in love with her. It pained him that he had to hide it, because he wanted everyone to know how much she meant to him. He could understand Dave wanting to protect his daughter, especially from guys like him. When Randy had first arrived in the WWE he had definitely sown his wild oats and gained a womanizing reputation. When he met Ryon, it was like none of that mattered anymore. He wanted her and only her, so Batista was just going to have to deal.

"Randy?" Ryon questioned when he hadn't said anything. He blinked twice before pulling her onto his lap.

"Sorry just thinking." He mumbled kissing her neck, making her squirm.

"Stop it! I gotta go and you have to get ready for your match." She giggled as he fondled her breast. She jumped out of his lap still laughing. He followed her and backed her into the wall pinning her arms above her head and pressing his hardness into her stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise. He smirked at her futile attempts to free herself.

"Randy…" she half pleaded, half moaned.

He leaned in close to her face, brushing his lips against hers, "You gonna come over tonight?"

"Yes." She smiled looking into his eyes. He was running his fingers through her long blonde hair, wishing he could fast forward past his match.

She licked her lips before kissing him a final time. "Good luck"

He smiled deviously at her, smacking her butt playfully.

"I'll find you after my match." He said watching her leave. The door swung shut as he continued to stare after her.

"I love that woman." He chuckled to himself pulling on the rest of his gear.


	3. The Big Reveal

Ryon slipped into Evolution's locker room where the rest of the members were waiting to watch Randy's match.

"Hey Ry, where have you been at?" Batista asked, pulling her under his arm.

"Just talking with some of the guys." She smiled up at him, "Has his match started yet?"

"Nope, you just made it." Ric said patting the seat next to him.

Batista kissed Ryon's head as she sat between Ric and Hunter. The match started and so did Ryon's nerves. She always got a little antsy when she watched matches. She knew all the guys were careful during the matches, but she always feared the worst. Every time a big spot would come up she would grab Ric's arm in anticipation. In the end Randy pulled off a clean victory. When he pinned Benoit, Ryon jumped up out of her seat. She noticed she was the only one celebrating.

"He just won the belt back for Evolution. What's the matter?" Ryon asked incredulously, looking at everyone individually.

"It's his first one. No big deal. I'll jump out of my seat whenever he wins it ten times like I have. Anyways he fought Benoit, not a tough opponent if you ask me." Hunter scoffed.

Ryon was seething. How dare Hunter downgrade Randy's first title win.

"You are such an arrogant piece of shit!" Ryon spat, glaring at Hunter.

"Ryon!" Batista blurted out, taken by surprise by her outburst.

Hunter raised his eyebrows defiantly, "How so?"

"Well you're the "team leader" and you always said how you didn't care who held the belt as long as it stayed in Evolution. Randy just became the youngest world champion in the history of the WWE and you say it's no big deal? What you really meant is that as long as you hold the belt in Evolution everything would be fine." Ryon shouted.

Hunter smiled arrogantly at her remarks and acted as if they didn't faze him at all.

"Ryon shut your mouth." Batista warned standing up.

"And if I remember correctly, Benoit beat you for the belt in the first place so I would say he is a very worthy opponent." Ryon finished headed for the door.

Batista spun her around to face him. He loved his daughter but he was loyal to Hunter to a fault, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

Ryon jerked out of his grasp, "Let me go." She yelled storming out of the room.

Hunter continued to smile.

"Not what………who."

* * *

Ryon was walking to the parking garage in tears. She was so hurt that her no one had cared about Randy's win. She had hoped they would all go out and celebrate, but no Hunter had to ruin everything. Ryon was caught by the arm by someone behind her. 

"Hey where are you going?" a familiar voice called from behind her, loosely clasping her hand. She turned to face Randy, tears flowing down her face. His brow instantly furrowed and he instinctively bulked up.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked, a definite edge in his voice.

She sniffed, and wiped the tears from her face. She didn't want to ruin his high by telling him what happened in the locker room.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you." She paused, noticing his skeptical expression, "I promise."

He pulled her in for a hug, "You don't have to cry about it."

She forced a smile and kissed his neck.

"Are you coming back to the locker room?" he asked, looking into face.

She shook her head and sniffed again as he wiped the remnants of her tears away.

"No, I'm going to head back to the hotel so I can get ready for your celebration Mr. Orton."

A big shit eating grin played across his lips, "I can't wait. I'll meet you at the hotel." He pulled her close, "I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him, not caring who saw.

* * *

"That son of a bitch." Batista yelled. 

Hunter had just let the cat out of the bag and divulged Randy and Ryon's secret.

"I'm going to kill him with my bare hands." Batista threatened, throwing his blazer down. He couldn't believe that Ryon had gone behind his back to be with Randy, whom he had considered his best friend. He sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"Dave, relax. I've got the perfect plan to put Orton in his place. He'll wish he had never met Ryon after we get done with him." Hunter sneered.

Dave glanced pensively at Hunter, thinking about his daughter's honor and safety.

"Let's go and get a beer and I'll tell you about my plan." Hunter suggested.

Dave stared up at the ceiling for a long moment before rising from his seat. Ric, however, had not moved.

"Natch, you coming?" Hunter questioned, stopping at the door.

"I don't think we should be plotting against them. She's your daughter Dave, and they're both a part of Evolution. I just don't think it's a wise decision to fight amongst ourselves, when we have all the other guys on the roster trying to take us down. It's just not good business." Ric explained.

"You're exactly right, Ryon is my daughter. I'm not going to let some punk playboy turn my daughter into some little plaything of his. Ric, you love Ryon like she's your own, so you should no where I'm coming from. You know how Randy is, and if you're a true member of Evolution you'll help me out and teach Randy a lesson." Dave said, watching Ric.

"I do love her, but I just think we should confront them privately and work this out. I mean, I don't blame the kid for falling for Ryon, who wouldn't, but I do blame them both for hiding it from us."

"Ric either you're in or you're out. Are you with us?" Dave asked, tired of bullshitting around.

Ric threw his hands up in the air, "I'm with ya'll. I'm just trying to see both sides of the picture."

"All right then, let's get this started." Hunter persuaded.


	4. Sweet Surrender

_SORRY! I know it's been FOREVER since i've updated...boo on me...but here's the next chapter, so enjoy. I PROMISE it won't be so long next time! Thanks everyone who has reviewed! Ya'll are friggin awesome._

Randy had just got off the elevator and was making his way to the suite that Vince himself had sprung for; when he noticed that his door was slightly ajar. He walked cautiously into the dim room and dropped his bags. Several candles were lit and soft music was playing in the background as he made his way to the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway, leaning against the frame and smiling at the surprise on his bed. Ryon was perched atop a mountain of plush pillows in the spacious king sized bed. Her long blonde hair was piled atop her head in a mass of waves and curls. She was wearing a dark silk bathrobe and black stiletto heels. Almost immediately he had become aroused at the sight of her in all of her exotic beauty.

"Did you come with the room or is this gonna be extra?" he joked, licking his lips in desire.

She tilted her head sideways with the all knowing grin of a Cheshire cat. He loved it when she played hard to get, it made her that much more irresistible. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and cuffs and removed the fabric from his skin. His pants, socks and shoes followed suit, as he stood in only his black briefs. Now he was the one with the grin, waiting for her to make her next move. The candlelight danced across his body making him even more of a golden Adonis. Ryon devoured every inch of his perfect form as she rose up to her knees in the center of the bed. Gingerly, she untied the silk belt holding her robe closed, allowing the fabric to part slightly to tease him. She stretched her arms up lazily before discarding the robe altogether. His breath became haggard as he raked his eyes over her body. She wore a plum colored negligee with little garter belts that held up her fishnet stockings. He swallowed hard, noticing her nipple ring flickering through the sheer material that covered her breasts. He crawled to the center of the bed, unable to hold back any longer. He raped her mouth with his, knowing that she liked it a little rough. He grabbed a handful of her ass and pulled her to his throbbing pelvis. She fell back onto the pillows taking him with her. Randy couldn't keep his hands off of her, kneading and massaging every part of her flesh. She suddenly pushed him off of her and rolled him over to her back and placed his hands in the handcuffs she had hidden. "Ryon, what are you doing?" he asked, pulling against the bedpost. She smiled mischievously as she kissed the flesh above his briefs sending shivers down his spine. She hooked her thumbs in the fabric and stripped them off. His chiseled stomach was rippling with every labored breath he took. She smiled again, loving to tease him in the worst possible ways. She went down on him as he strained earnestly against the cuffs. "Ryon, please baby." He begged. She reached for the key, unlocking him from the restraints, kissing his lips softly. He rolled on top of her, slowly undressing her all the way. He knelt between her legs gazing at her totally overtaken by everything that she had done for him. "I love you Ry." He whispered throatily, swallowing down all of his emotion. "Show me." She replied, as he lowered himself onto her.


	5. Secrets Revealed

She stayed with Randy until the early dawn then left to shower and change for her workout. When she got down to the gym all of the memories of last night at the arena came rushing back. She thought about turning and going back to the room with Randy, but was cornered when the guys came around the corner. She was greeted coldly by everyone, except Ric, whom she decided to pair up with. Their workout was short and tense; no one discussed the happenings of the night before. Ryon left the gym, her father never making eye contact with her once. Little did she know of the plans they had in store for both she and Randy later that night.

Ryon arrived at the arena early to get focused and stretched for her early card match with Trish. The guys avoided her altogether in the lockeroom, not even doing their usual ritual of giving her tips on how to conduct her match. So she went to the ring, alone, and won her match without the usual supervision. She showered and changed into a pair of camel colored flared cords and a chocolate brown halter with a wide gold belt. She went to Evolution's lockeroom hesitantly knocking on the door.

"Hey guys." She greeted smiling warmly, noticing again that her father was completely avoiding eye contact with her. What was up with him she wondered?

"Hey Ry, great job on your match" Ric commented. She beamed at him, squeezing his hand.

"Hey listen Ry, we got together last night and planned a celebration for Randy when he gets here." Hunter said.

"Oh really?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah we figured a lot of stuff out after you said all of those things and you were right. So to make it up to you and Randy, we put a few things together to congratulate him." Hunter smiled convincingly.

"What do you want me to do? I want in too." She asked satisfied with their change of heart.

"Just stay here, we'll let you know when we're ready." Hunter replied.

* * *

Triple H, Ric, and Batista all made their way down to the ring with echoes of boos around the arena. The ring was set up in a congratulatory manner, just as Hunter had promised. Ryon waited anxiously backstage to see what Hunter had to say. She just couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was up; she just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. 

"Randy, you had one hell of a match last night." Hunter began but was interrupted by a deafening roar, "You became the youngest ever heavyweight champ in the history of the WWE."

"Copycat." Ryon smirked, finally relaxing a little on the couch.

After another wave of cheers he continued, "So we decided to formally congratulate you. Randy come one out here!"

Randy's music hit, and he sauntered out with his belt on his shoulder. He threw his hands up in the air for his signature cocky pose. He climbed in the ring and shook hands with all three men. A downpour of confetti showered them in the middle of the ring.

"Wow, he went all out." Ryon commented aloud, wondering what her cue would be.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your new heavyweight champion, Randy Orton." Hunter boomed.

Randy smiled looking around at the crowd. Hunter gestured for Batista to hoist Randy up. Randy was raised up onto Batista's shoulders and was proudly waving his belt around. He looked down at Hunter who was giving him two thumbs up and Ric who was looking down at his feet. Then just as the ancient Roman emperors did to signify their dissatisfaction, Hunter turned both thumbs down. Randy's brow instantly furrowed in a clueless expression. Then as if in slow motion, Batista gripped Randy's legs and slammed him to the mat. Ryon gasped, it was as if time were standing still, as she watched what was happened next. Hunter and Ric began stomping on Randy's face as he helplessly tried to block their attacks. Her father stood him up, threw him into the ropes and power-bombed him to the mat. She felt nauseated as she stood up and stumbled to the door. Evolution's onslaught continued as Batista held Randy into submission so the others could throw kicks and punches. Ryon sprinted through the curtain and down the ramp and into the ring.

"Let him go!" she screamed landing a square blow into Triple H's head. Ric rushed over and quickly grabbed her waist from behind and wrapped another around her shoulders for good measure. Ryon fought valiantly to escape kicking and desperately trying to pry herself from Ric's grip.

Batista still held Randy as Hunter picked up the mike, "Surprise Ryon." He laughed, "Don't look so upset. You had to have known that we were going to find out the little charade you two have been putting on."

The crowd buzzed at this information.

"You didn't really think you could hide that you and Randy were having a little fling did you? Come on, you two were so obvious!"

Randy locked eyes with Ryon for what seemed like an eternity. He could barely see from the blood pouring from his forehead. Hunter viscously slapped him before grabbing his chin to look at him.

"So was she worth it Randy? You lied to me, to Ric, and most importantly her own father. You lied right to his face! So tell me was it worth losing the one thing that made you the star that you've become, losing Evolution, just for a piece of ass?"

Even at a disadvantage Randy was not going to allow Hunter to get away with referring to Ryon like that. He spit in Hunter's face defiantly. Hunter threw the mike down and began anew with his punishment. When Randy fell into unconsciousness, Batista released him and added in his own blows as well. Ryon had stopped fighting as Ric lead her out of the ring, past a group of referees finally coming to Randy's aid. He lay in the ring, an almost unrecognizable mess, as the EMT came to help.

She half-walked and was half-drug back to the lockeroom after the "celebration." Ric sat with her on the couch clearly not knowing what to do. She had stopped crying and had a blank, tear-stained stare on her face.

"Ryon, I'm sorry about this sweetheart." Ric blurted out, he was at a loss for what to say, "You knew this would happen honey, why didn't you just tell Dave instead of him finding out like this?"

She shrugged indifferently, still staring. Ric was beginning to wonder if she had gone into shock, but was interrupted by the lockeroom door being slammed open. Hunter and Batista lurched in slamming the door shut equally as loud.

"All right Ryon, I think you owe us some answers." Hunter began a deadly calm in his voice.

She remained silent, glancing at her father who was pacing, a distinct indication when he was pissed.

Hunter took a deep breath, trying to keep his patience, "I asked you a question Ryon, and I expect a damn answer."

"Fuck off." She hissed.

That was it; the little bitch had tested his patience long enough. Hunter came behind the couch and yanked Ryon right over the back of it by her neck and a handful of hair. She kicked her feet frantically, trying to touch the floor as he took menacing strides and shoved her into the wall. Batista stopped pacing watching what was happening warily. He didn't trust himself to say or do anything. He was afraid that if he lost what little control he had over his temper, there would be no turning back. Ryon looked instantly at her father, expecting him to come to her rescue. He made no effort, and Hunter was in her face again.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself baby." He sneered, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

She glared into his face, coldly determined not to give him the satisfaction of crying.  
"How long have you been with Randy?" Hunter asked.

"Long enough." She stated plainly.

Hunter smirked, "Long enough to be intimate with him I assume then."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "That's none of your business you prick!" she yelled giving herself away. How dare he ask her about her personal life.

He released her, chuckling to himself. Batista dropped his head and clenched his fists. That was the last thing he had wanted to hear; had he had known earlier…he would have killed Randy right there in the ring. A resounding snap reverberated off the walls as Hunter slapped Ryon with all of his might. She fell to the floor in shock touching her hand to her stinging cheek.

"Hunter that's enough!" Batista bellowed, picking Ryon up off of the ground.

Tears clouded her eyes as she pushed him away.

"Why did you do it? You knew the rules Ry, so let us know why you lied." Hunter badgered.

Ryon's head was lowered as she fought the sting of tears and the ringing in her ears. She was lost in a deep realization that she was all alone when she was caught off guard. Hunter grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard enough to make her teeth chatter.

"For God's sake Ryon please answer him!" Ric pleaded, wishing she didn't have to be subjected to Hunter's temper and his form of punishment.

"WHY?" Hunter thundered.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" she yelled hysterically as she stormed to the door.


	6. The Aftermath

_YAY! I"ve been a busy bee...lol...here's chapter six. Please keep reading and reviewing please. Ya'll really give me inspiration and i appreciate it so much! _

She found the medics station after five minutes of being misdirected.

"Hey Ryon." One of the EMT greeted.

"Where is he?" she asked frantically, touching his arm.

"He left about thirty minutes ago. They took him to the hospital for some tests." He said apologetically, "He left this for you."

He held out the keys to Randy's Escalade and gave her directions to the hospital. She parked the car and rushed into the hospital, thankful she didn't get into a wreck herself. She got his room number from the receptionist and waited impatiently for the elevator. She went to his room and knocked softly, expecting him to call her in.

Instead, a nurse opened the door, "Oh, you must be Ryon."

"How is he?" Ryon fearfully asked.

The nurse's face darkened a little, "He's got a concussion, and he needed a few stitches, but other than that he's in pretty good shape. He's going to stay overnight for observation, and the next couple of days he just needs to take it easy and get some rest."

Ryon nodded, taking all of this in slowly.

"I'll let the two of you be alone." She ended closing the door.

Ryon stepped further into the room, finally laying eyes on him. He looked so vulnerable, his dark skin standing out in stark contrast to the crisp white sheets. Various tubes were fed into his body that relayed his vitals to the monitors. His chest rose and fell heavily as he breathed. She sat in the chair next to him and laced her fingers with his gently. Her eyes misted with tears as she scanned his swollen face that was beginning to tinge with various bruises. She dropped her face, letting the tears spill into her lap.

"Do I look that bad?" he asked gruffly.

She broke down when she heard his voice.

"Randy I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. They said they were throwing you a celebration and I believed them like a fool!" she rambled

"Shhh baby, don't cry. It's not your fault. You didn't know what they were going to do." He stopped, wincing at his pounding migraine. He reached out to touch her cheek when he noticed it was flushed and slightly swollen on one side.

"What happened? Ryon, tell me what happened." He asked sitting up.

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"Nothing. I, it was nothing." She muttered, not wanting to rile up his temper.

"Did Hunter touch you?" he asked again.

She was silent not looking in his eyes.

"I'll kill him Ryon. I swear, if he laid one finger on you……"

"We'll talk about it later. You need to get some rest."

He stared at her knowing she was right. If anyone had laid a hand on her, there would be hell to pay. He took a deep, his features softening.

"Come here."

He pulled her onto the bed with him, resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I love you Ryon, more than anything" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Let's run away. Let's just leave and start all over." She pleaded.

"I wish it was that easy, but then that would be letting them win and denying how much we love each other." He explained.

"Are you sure you have a concussion?" she laughed through her tears.

He chuckled softly, "We'll get them back, trust me. But the first thing I have to do is talk to your dad."

Ryon sprung up out of his grasp, "You can't Randy! Hunter's got him brainwashed. I don't know what he would do to you. Promise me you won't, please!"

"I lied to him about our relationship. If we're going to be together, I've got to make things right with him. You are the most important thing in his life and I hid our relationship from him. I owe him an apology for that." He framed her face with his hands, "It'll be okay. I promise. That's the only thing in our way right now, and after we get his approval it'll be you and me against the world."

"I hope you're right." She whispered, lying back down on his shoulder.


	7. Confrontations and Promises

Batista slammed his phone down on the table snapping the battery off from the back.

"What's wrong big guy?" Ric asked coming to sit by Batista in the lobby.

"I still can't get in touch with Ryon." He growled in anguish.

He was really worried about her; he hadn't seen hide or hair of her in almost five days.

"I know I even tried calling Randy's cell." Ric commented.

Both of their nerves were frayed with worry and guilt.

Ric clapped Dave on the shoulder, "She'll talk to you when she's ready. Until then it looks like you're gonna have to wait."

Dave heaved out a sigh. He had been beating himself up for days about the way he had treated her. He just couldn't forgive himself for allowing Hunter to push around his own daughter right in front of him. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes. He had been avoiding Hunter altogether, not wanting to see the gloating bastards face. For the first time since joining Evolution, Batista was beginning to see how manipulative Hunter really was. He was still angry and disappointed with Randy whom he'd considered one of his best friends. Batista would never forget the surge of anger that coursed through his body when Hunter had informed him of their relationship. Even then, however, he had been more worried about Ryon than anything, and that fear made him spin out of control.

"If she's with Randy, you know he won't let anything happen to her." Ric tried to console.

"That's exactly where I don't want her to be though. You have a daughter, would you want her dating Randy?" Batista asked incredulously.

"I see your point." Ric concluded.

* * *

Monday rolled around and still no sign of Ryon or Randy. In Evolution's lockeroom, Ric was watching the current match in progress as Batista sat at the mini bar spinning his phone aimlessly. They were both on their fourth crown and coke when there was a knock on the door. 

"It's open" Ric yelled turning to see who it was. Batista paid no mind and began to fix another drink. Randy took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He saw Ric stand up from the couch and noticed thankfully that Hunter was not there. He had come to talk to Batista and no one else. Randy waited as Dave clinked more ice in his glass, finally looking up towards the door. He dropped the ice tongs back into the bucket and took menacing strides to the younger man. Batista grabbed Randy by the lapels of his suit and shoved him into the wall.

Randy cursed under his breath, "Look man, I just came to talk to you. I don't want to start any shit."

Ric came between the two men and created some distance between them, "Come on Dave, and just hear the kid out."

"You've got two minutes and if you don't include where my daughter is, you're going back in the hospital." Batista threatened, pointing his finger at Randy.

"First of all, I love Ryon very much." Randy began, adjusting his suit, "I'm sorry about the way I handled our relationship. I never should have kept it a secret from you, but you're not the easiest person to approach, especially when it comes to Ryon."

"Don't make excuses Orton. And don't blame your fucking mistakes on my inapproachability." Dave retorted, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"I'm not. I want to apologize for lying to you. You're my best friend and I should have never thought that lying would be a solution, but I love her and I'm not giving her up." Randy admitted not breaking eye contact.

"Randy, I'm not giving you any options. She's not going to be another notch in your belt."

Randy disgustedly threw his hands up in the air laughing to himself, "Dave, you obviously didn't hear anything I just said. I LOVE her."

Batista scoffed skeptically, interrupting him.

Randy glared heatedly before continuing, "She made me change my ways. When we decided to be serious, I cut all of that other shit out. There have never been any other girls since Ryon. The only time I go out to the clubs and bars is if she's going to be there too. She doesn't have any doubts about my faithfulness. I don't know how you can't see that I've made sacrifices to be with her."

"The only thing I see right now is how you sacrificed the truth from me. Randy I know how you are, hell I've seen you in action. You can't keep your dick in your pants. I've seen you with four different girls in one night, and you're telling me to believe you when you say you've changed?" Batista stated bluntly.

"That's how I used to be. I'll admit when I first got here I went a little crazy, but Dave you don't know how I am with her. You don't know how I take care of her. That girl never lifts a finger for anything if she doesn't have to. I put her first in everything I do, every decision I make." Randy stated, not giving up. He couldn't figure out how to make his point any clearer.

"The fact of the matter is that I am totally in love with Ryon and that's not going to change. The only thing I can do is hope that you can forgive us and accept our relationship."

It was Batista's turn to laugh now, "You'll date my daughter over my dead body."

Randy shook his head and turned to leave.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where Ryon is at." Batista ordered.

"I said what I needed to say and that doesn't include where she's at." Randy stated turning on his heel to face the bigger man.

"What makes you think you can hide my daughter away from me?" Batista seethed.

"Well, I think it's for her own safety that she stays away the whole Evolution crowd, especially Hunter. She told me how he hit her and threw her around, while you just stood there. So as you can see, I'm clearly thinking of her and not putting her in that type of situation again. I'm not going to let her get man-handled by that asshole, and I'm sure as hell not going to stand around and watch either." Randy spat out.

Batista's breath was coming in erratic gasps as anger and regret speared through him.

"That's what I thought, and since we're on the subject of Hunter, you tell that fucking piece of shit that I'm coming for him, for me and for Ryon." Randy promised turning and leaving.


	8. Hunter's Insurance

Ryon waited nervously at the hotel. She had paced, went through half a bottle of wine and refolded all of the clothes in her and in Randy's suitcase. She had been a nervous wreck since Randy had informed her that he was going to go talk to her dad. He had been gone for an hour, and every imaginable thought had run through her head. He should be back by now…he wasn't scheduled to make an appearance. She sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed flipping through the channels, when a soft knock made her launch off of the bed. She tore off the chain lock before swinging the door open. A large hand blocked her view and her scream of surprise as she was pushed back in the room by the intruder. Instinctively she clawed at the arm that was now constricting her breathing.

"Shit." A deep voice cursed before letting her go.

She gulped air into her burning lungs as she went to the door, trying to escape. She was thrown onto the bed violently by the still unknown trespasser. Panic and hysteria set in as she realized where she had landed. She felt him straddle her hips to secure her wildly thrashing legs. Ryon opened her mouth to scream but felt the hand cover her face again.

"Scream and I will throw you off of this balcony." The voice whispered, pushing the hair from her face with his free hand. Hunter smirked down at her knowing how surprised she was to see him. He had invaded the privacy and safety that Randy had promised.

"Do you fight Randy this hard sweetheart? Maybe I shouldn't blame the kid for falling for you after all." He laughed, seeing her panic, "Don't worry, you're not my type. I'm here on business, so let's make this quick shall we?"

"What do you want?" she trembled, when he removed his hand from her face.

"You're going to break up with Randy, and come back to Evolution." He stated.

She shook her head vehemently no, and managed to knee him in the groin. He doubled over in pain and rolled off of her.

"Where the FUCK was Randy at?" her mind screamed, running again for the door.

Her hands felt like rubber as she tried to grip the doorknob. The small glimmer of hope for escape was quickly doused as she felt him grip her upper arm. She was spun around and caught in the stomach by a huge blow from Hunter. She fell to her knees clutching her waist, fighting back nausea.

"Get up." He growled, standing over her.

He watched as her shoulders racked with sobs

"Stop fucking crying and get up!" he yelled kicking her in the ribs, flipping her onto her back.

"Now that I have your attention" he paused, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, "You are coming back to Evolution, or I will be ending Randy's career and possibly marring whatever chance he has at a normal life. I have here a copy of Randy's medical analysis. It's pretty interesting, trauma to the head, stitches, and torn ligaments in his shoulder."

Ryon's eyes widened at the last piece of information; no one had informed her of his shoulder condition.

"Yep, Randy's playing Russian roulette with that shoulder of his. One wrong lift or twist and it could be over for him. My advice to you, that is if you want him to live a healthy life, is to dump him and come back to Evolution."

"Why do you need me, haven't you done enough already?"

"You're my insurance Ry. Evolution can stand to lose Randy, but not your father. He's been worried about you and has not been focusing on our goals. I can't have that. On top of that you dumping Randy will weaken him to the point where taking the belt back will be like taking candy from a baby…and injured baby." He added.

She closed her eyes, her mind already made up. She had no alternative; she couldn't risk Randy's health for her happiness.

"I'll give you until tomorrow morning to make your decision. Oh, and say one word about this to anyone, and I'll make your decision for you." He threatened.

* * *

Randy arrived about an hour later, after picking up some late night Japanese food. He shut the door with his foot and placed the food on the table. Ryon appeared to be asleep because she looked like an Eskimo wrapped up in all of the blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed, took off his shoes, and kicked off his blazer. 

"Wake up baby, I got your favorite." He called nudging her gently.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, deciding to make the most of their last night together.

She sat up, hoping her face wasn't red and looked into his face.

Randy. He was her everything. She had never been so blissfully happy in her entire life. She stared at the contours of his face, hoping she wouldn't forget it after tonight. Her heart was heavy with frustration about being used as Hunter's pawn. Could their love outlast his deviousness, or would they always be at odds with him? Maybe this was the right idea, just cut her losses and be done with the whole thing. Her heart, she knew, would never allow such a thing. She took a deep breath, forcing a smile. She hoped against all hope that this night would never end, because when it does, so does their relationship.


	9. Seperate Ways

_Sorry so short, but it's an important chapter. Thanks for reading! Let me know if ya hate it or love it!_

The next morning Randy awoke groggily. He reached for Ryon, slightly alarmed when she was there. He closed his eyes again thinking about the night before. She had been overly attentive to every little thing, never breaking physical contact with him once. A smile spread across his lips as he thought about the passion they had shared three, or was it four times? He had lost count.

"Lucky bastard." He smirked to himself throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his eyes before turning on the lamp. He looked down at the clock, it was only seven. He was about to turn the light back off when he noticed a folded piece of paper on the bedside table. A cold chill ran through him as he stared at the piece of paper. He crawled back under the covers spreading the now unfolded piece of paper. It read:

_Randy,_

_You will always be close to my heart. In our time together, I have experienced feelings that a person could only dream of. You have given me passion, tenderness, hope, and most importantly love. I loved you more than I thought I could…_

What did she mean loved? That was past tense…

…_Being with you makes my world perfect, but it is tearing me away from my father. It is so hard to make this decision after sharing so much with you. We can't be together any longer. I'm sorry for not telling you in person, but I could not face you knowing that I was breaking your heart. I love my dad, and I can't put him through this anymore. I'm sorry._

_Love Always, _

_Ryon_

He took deep breaths unsure of what to do. Maybe this was a nightmare. Surely he would wake up by now, right? Ryon wouldn't leave him like this. It had to be some kind of joke. He looked back down at the piece of paper…_ "We can't be together any longer"_ He threw on some clothes, he had to find Ryon, he had to get the truth.


	10. Face to Face Part 1

Batista was sitting alone in the lobby taking absent-minded sips from his black coffee and glancing at the sports stats on the television. Everything that Randy had said kept playing through his mind. What if Randy truly did love Ryon? Could he forgive their secrets and allow them to be together. How did he not know that they were together, because now that he looked at the facts, it was so obvious? He ran a hand through his hair still damp from the shower. He closed his eyes, feeling the presence of someone behind him. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder but didn't turn to look who it could be.

"Daddy?" Ryon called softly.

Dave swallowed down the emotion that was building up inside of him. His baby girl was ok; she had come back to him. He stood slowly turning to face her. Her soulful eyes were filled with un-cried tears as she looked up at him. He pulled her into a long overdue embrace, trying hard not to cry himself. He felt her shudder, and held her tighter.

"Ryon, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not standing up for you. I promise it will never happen again." He choked out.  
She pulled away, looking him in the face again, "I'm sorry for lying to you. I should've been honest with you. I'm sorry for choosing Randy over you daddy. I never meant to hurt you." She stammered through tears.

"I'm just glad you're here. I'm glad that you realized that he's no good for you Ry. He will never be able to settle down, and I'm sorry that you had to be involved with him to come to your senses. I don't want anything to ever come between us again"

She nodded; her heart was most definitely split in two. She loved her father and had strived her entire life to please him. It had always been just the two of them. She knew how hard he had worked to give her anything she had ever wanted. On the other hand, she loved Randy too. He knew how to make her smile, and he was consistently there for her through everything. She wished there could be some common ground where everyone could be happy.

"Ryon, where the hell have you been?" Ric boomed running up to her, "We've been worried sick about you"

Hunter, who had lagged behind, joined the group smiling to himself. Ryon wiped her eyes, making sure not to look at Hunter. Ric gathered her up in a hug, continuing chastising her. He could be worse than her father sometimes.

"I'm really sorry about the whole lockeroom ordeal. I've kicked the shit out of myself this past week about it and I hope you can forgive me." Ric apologized.

She nodded again; she could never stay mad at him for long.

"What made you decide to come back? Did Randy do something?" Ric asked narrowing his gaze at her.

Ryon bit her lower lip to stifle more tears, "I didn't like the fact that I had to choose between my dad and Randy so I dumped him. I'm sure he's found the letter by now"  
Hunter laughed aloud. She was sticking to the story, good girl.

"That's hardcore Ry." Hunter said, his smile fading, "I also want to let you know how bad I feel for what I did. I was caught up in the moment and took all of my frustration out on you and I apologize for my actions"

She glared at him knowing he wasn't actually sorry, he too was putting on an act just like she was.

"Anyways, I'm just glad Evolution can get back to normal. We got rid of the bad apple and I think we're ready to move forward from here." Hunter announced.

"It's good to have you back sweetheart." Batista said, putting an arm around her.

"We better get a move on. We have a flight to catch." Ric beamed embracing Ryon once again.

"My stuff is already down here, I'll just wait for you guys in the lobby." Ryon said.  
The others dispensed to gather their things. She wanted to get out of there before Randy had the chance to find her.


	11. Face to Face Part 2

Randy chewed the inside of his lip waiting to get off of the elevator. He had to find her before she left. The door slid open to the lobby, and that's where he saw her. She was sitting facing the opposite direction of him with her bags huddled around her chair. His heart was racing as he walked up behind her.

"Ryon." He called.

She jumped in her seat at the sound of his voice. He knelt in front of her both of his hands on her knees.

"What's going on Ry? What was that letter about?" he asked, staring straight at her.

This was the last thing she wanted to happen. She had hoped she could figure out a solution to the whole Hunter issue, before Randy had the chance to talk to her, but he had just ruined any hope of that.

"Exactly what it said, I can't be with you anymore"

"Why"

"Because I can't. I can't hurt my dad by being with you." She said.

Randy shook his head.

"Baby, we already talked about this. I said that I was going to smooth things out with Dave. That's not the issue Ryon. What's the real reason?" he asked his frustration mounting.

"That is the real reason"

"Bullshit!" he whispered furiously, "Something is up and you're not telling me. How can you say that you love me and then turn around and do this Ry"

She was fighting back tears and the urge to tell him the truth. She saw Hunter hanging around the corner listening to every word they were saying. A reminder of their conversation the night before.

"I can't do this right now, I can't be with you. Shit happens Randy; you'll find some other girl and move on. It isn't that complicated." She said, her voice wavering.

"Come back upstairs and we'll talk about this ok?" he said kissing her cheek and picking up her luggage.

"Randy stop it!" she said standing up. "I wish it didn't have to be this way. I wish we could be together and not worry about anything, but it's not going to happen. We should have just run away like I had said and none of this would have happened." She rambled.

Tears trickled down her eyes as she looked at him. She hated herself right now. She hated Hunter even more. She could see the pain and confusion in Randy's eyes and it was just about to kill her.

"Ryon, talk to me please, tell me what's going on. You can tell me whatever it is honey, you know that. Let me help you, just tell me what you want me to do." He begged.

She wiped her tears away, trying to stay strong, "Just forget about me. Don't talk to me; don't call me, I just need some space and I need to focus on my career and my dad"

"I can't do that. I can't just forget about you Ryon. I need you, I love you." He choked out, pleading with her not to leave.

"Ryon are you ok?" Dave asked, walking up to them, Ric and Hunter on either side of him. "Yeah, let's leave." She said, picking up some of her bags.

Hunter and Ric picked up the rest and started walking to the exit.

"Don't leave Ryon! Whatever I did I'm sorry. Please don't leave." Randy begged, grabbing her hand.

She pulled it away turning to look at him. Their eyes caught each other; a clash of auburn and azure, of love and sadness, of longing and leaving.

"Don't make this any harder…please just let go"

With that she turned and followed Ric and Hunter to the waiting cars. Randy ran both of his hands through his hair as he looked up at the ceiling. Batista had not moved, he stood watching Randy's anguished actions. Randy steeled his jaw as he looked back at the door. He turned to leave and locked eyes with Batista who was astonished to see tears spill out of his eyes. Randy punched the wall, leaving a noticeable dent before getting on the elevator. He sighed deeply, if Randy had reacted this way, he could only imagine how Ryon was holding out.


	12. Alcohol and Egos

Dave got in the car where the others were waiting. Ryon was quietly listening to her iPod, showing no signs of emotion. Hunter and Ric were both watching her carefully waiting for the expected outburst. When it didn't happen, Dave tapped on her shoulder lightly, getting her attention.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Umm, are you all right, I mean, did you want to talk?" Dave asked.

"No, I'm good." She smiled, putting back on her earphones.

Dave looked at the other guys who shrugged their shoulders. Dave opened the newspaper and pretended to read; all the while his mind was running. Was he really the reason for breaking them up? Was he ruining his daughter's happiness? And Randy's for that matter? Had he been wrong about Randy's commitment to her? Most importantly, how was he going to fix this?

* * *

Ryon was sitting in catering watching the other wrestlers come and go between matches. She had fought all day to not reveal any emotions, not to let Hunter know that he had won. She rolled her eyes as she saw Hunter making his way over to her table. 

"Hey, Ry, thought I'd find you here." He smiled.

"No, actually I was just leaving." She replied cattily, grabbing her purse.

Hunter grabbed her arm, "Sit down." The look in his eyes was one she had seen on more than one occasion. She knew not to test him when he had that look, even in public. All the guys backstage viewed him as their leader. Sure everybody knew that he was an arrogant asshole that only looked out for himself, but nobody had the guts to stand up to him. That said, everybody turned a blind eye to whatever he did. She sat back down, noticing that everyone had left the room. Alone again.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to say that your performance today was definitely Oscar worthy." He laughed.

She kicked the table into his chest, catching him off guard. He stared at her in shock as she sat there with her arms crossed in supreme disgust.

"Fuck you. Answer my question, or I'm leaving." She ordered, surprised at her bravado.

"Don't get all bitchy Ryon; I was just coming over to tell you that everybody's going out tonight." He said.

"I don't feel like going out."

"I'm not asking you."

"I'm not going." She stated.

"Yes you are. Be ready at twelve, and don't forget our agreement Ryon; you're on thin ice right now." He threatened.

Tears welled up in her eyes, but she was determined not to let them fall in front of him. He stopped beside her and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Accidents happen Ry. Don't forget that."

* * *

Dave was standing behind the curtain that sectioned catering off talking on his cell phone. 

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks for setting that up for me. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." He ended the phone call, and began walking back to the lockeroom to meet up with Ric, when something caught his attention. Through the curtain he could hear Ryon's voice.

"I'm not going." She stated.

"Yes you are. Be ready at ten, and don't forget our agreement Ryon; you're on thin ice right now." The other voice said.

Who was that? They were talking so low he couldn't distinguish whose voice that was. Who did Ryon have an agreement with? He would have to talk to her later. He started walking to the lockeroom, his head down deep in thought, when he bumped into Hunter.

"Hey, sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Dave apologized.

"Don't worry about it. You headed to the lockeroom?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, where have you been at?" Dave asked.

"Stopped down at catering to handle a little business, no biggie." He smiled.

Dave stopped cold. Was he talking to Ryon?

"What's wrong big man?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I have a little business of my own to handle too. I'll let you know about it later." He said mysteriously. He had to talk to Ryon. He had to get the truth out of her. Something very shady was going on, and he wanted to know.

Hunter's brow furrowed in question, "Okay, we're meeting in the lobby at twelve."

Dave nodded.

* * *

Ryon looked at herself in the mirror in her hotel room. She had successfully recovered from her tearful breakdown after her meeting with Hunter, and was almost ready to leave. She went to the door, surprised to see her dad on the other side. 

"Hey sweetheart." Dave greeted, giving her a hug that he knew she needed.

"Hey." She replied softly.

He pulled away and could see how dejected she looked.

"We need to talk. Who were you talking to in catering?" He began.

She shook her head, "Nobody. I just got some coffee."

"I overheard you talking to someone. Who do you have an agreement with, and who are you on thin ice with?" He asked.

"That wasn't me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ryon, talk to me. I know we haven't been seeing eye to eye lately, but you are my daughter and it is my responsibility to protect you. So if some punk is threatening you then I need to step in and lay down the law." He said, getting angry already.

"I can't. I wish I could, but I have to handle this on my own. I'm sorry that I have to keep this from you." She whispered.

He took a deep breath. How was he supposed to help her if she wouldn't let him?

"You do know that if you need me for anything, all you have to do is ask. I don't care what it is or who it involves, I will be there for you this time. I'm not going to make that same mistake again." He promised.

"I know daddy. I appreciate it." She answered.

He kissed her forehead and embraced her again, "I love you honey."

"I love you too."

* * *

They arrived at the club and headed straight for the VIP area. The whole Raw roster was already there. Randy, who had been talked into coming, was sitting at the bar getting wasted. He saw Ryon when she came up to the lounge and promptly ordered two more rounds of shots. God, she looked more beautiful than ever. Her hair was a mass of golden tendrils that bounced with ever step she took. Her teal dress hugged her every curve, and her silver stilettos showcased her toned legs. Maybe it was just the alcohol that was enhancing her beauty, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He buried his head in his hands, finally able to tear his eyes away from her. He had hoped that she would be here tonight, thinking that maybe he would get a chance to talk to her, but he knew that Evolution would be blocking on her all night, as was the usual custom. He sighed to himself and threw back a shot. The slow burn of the vodka down his throat soothed his woes for the time being. Ryon slid into the booth between her father and Ric who were ordering drinks. She had made up her mind that she was going to have a good time tonight just to spite Hunter. After she got her drink, she went out on the dance floor and started dancing with various wrestlers who were already out there. She was playing her usual role of being a cock tease. She'd smile, and sip on her drink, do a little dip, and then move on to the next lucky guy. After a few songs she went back to the now empty table and ordered another drink, not noticing that someone had approached the table. 

"Mind if I sit down?"

She looked up into the face of Chris Masters, one of the new guys on the roster. He was getting quite the push, and was quickly becoming a regular on the Raw roster.

"Sure." She smiled.

"I saw you when you came in, and wanted to tell you that you looked exceptionally beautiful tonight." He complimented.

"Awww, you're so sweet." "_And drunk._" She thought to herself.

"It's true. Don't be modest, you know you're beautiful." He flirted.

She turned her head, and rolled her eyes. "_You have got to be kidding me!_" she thought to herself, "_What kind of pick up line is that?_"

"Hunter told me that you and Randy broke up, and I can't say that I'm not happy about that." He slurred, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I bet."

"You know, Hunter has been talking to me about maybe being the newest member of Evolution."

"Oh really?" she laughed. He was making a fool out of himself and didn't even know it.

"Come on and dance with me." he asked, pulling her out of the seat and towards the dance floor.

Her groan was inaudible as she followed behind him. She had to ditch him immediately; he was already getting on her nerves.

"I was supposed to be having a good time." She reminded herself aloud.

"What?" he yelled over the music.

"I'm having a great time." She yelled.

He smiled, pulling her closer, "Me too."

Randy had been watching Ryon covertly the whole night. He was feeding his unhappiness with drink after drink, shot after shot. He was now more than drunk and his blood was slowly boiling when he saw that Chris Masters had moved in on her. His eyes were glazed and narrowed at the two of them. He watched as she tossed her hair and smiled up at Chris on the dance floor. He couldn't be that damn funny, he thought as raised another shot to his lips. He clenched his hands into fists as he saw Chris maneuver Ryon closer. His patience with the asshole was wearing thin. Chris was caressing Ryon's shoulder, as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"What are you doing?" Ryon asked, taken aback.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly, pulling her back to him.

Randy downed another shot; the dick weed had two strikes. Randy was seeing double and red at the same time. His mind was swirling in a passionate rage.

Chris moved his hands to her waist, grinding against her in the beat of the song. She was really getting fed up at this point, and was waiting for the song to end so she could escape. Suddenly, she felt Chris' hands move further south and grab her butt. Outraged, she shoved him away from her.

"You jerk! Don't ever touch me like that!" she cried out, still shocked by his actions.

He grasped both of her shoulders, trying to pull her back to him, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Let me go!" she struggled.

He refused to release her, "Ryon, you're overreacting. Just relax, I said I was sorry." He rambled.

"Get your fucking hands off of her." Randy warned, coming up behind Ryon and pulling her away from Chris.

Bad idea. Alcohol and egos do not match, and these were the two biggest ones in the room.

"This doesn't involve you Orton. So why don't you go back to drowning yourself at the bar." Chris yelled, standing toe to toe with him.

"Do something about it then." Randy yelled back, stretching out his arms on either side of him.

Ryon came between them and was pushing against Randy's chest, trying to back him away from Chris.

"Randy, please stop. He's not worth it." She begged.

"You are though. He's not going to molest you out here and get away with it, hell no." Randy said, not taking his fierce gaze off of Chris.

"I said it's none of your business. You're just mad that she dumped you and found a real man." Chris smirked, knowing that he had touched a nerve.

Randy stepped around Ryon and punched Chris in the face. The crowd of people on the dance floor opened up to compensate for the two flailing bodies. Ryon couldn't believe what she was seeing, as both men were on the floor throwing punch after punch at each other. Some of the other guys had already come up and began the task of pulling the two alcohol fueled men apart. About five minutes, ten other wrestlers, and five bodyguards later was the fight broke up. Both men were escorted outside and away from each other. Chris called for a taxi, and was sped off to his hotel. Randy paced furiously on the sidewalk. Ryon had followed the two of them outside and was cautiously watching Randy from a few feet away. She had rarely seen him in this state before, and was unsure of what to do.

"Randy, are you okay?" she asked softly.

He turned and stared at her. His adrenaline was still pumping, but his expression softened.

She slowly walked towards him, stopping directly in front of him.

His lip was swollen and bleeding, but that was the only thing that she could see wrong with him, thankfully.

"I saw him grab you, and I …" he explained, but was stopped when she placed two fingers over his lips.

"Thank you." She said, staring intently into his eyes. She could get lost in them so easily, and could feel their hypnotizing power overtaking her.

She framed his face and brought his lips to hers. It was a tender kiss that spoke volumes between them. She pulled back, still looking into his eyes.

"I love you Randy. I'm going to find a way to come back to you. Please wait for me."

His breath was coming in short blasts as she spoke the words that he so desperately needed to hear.

"I'll wait for as long as it takes." He promised.

She smiled at him, melting his heart all over again. He looked over her shoulder and saw Batista coming outside.

"You better get back so you don't get into trouble." He said.

She nodded and turned to leave, but not before he caught her and turned her to face him again. He dropped another kiss on her sweet lips, savoring it as if it were a fine wine.

"I love you too."

His heart almost felt like it was breaking again as he watched her leave. He leaned against the wall to steady himself, his mind still reeling from the combination of massive quantities of alcohol and having survived a fight with one of the biggest guys on the roster. He smiled to himself, relishing in how great it felt to deck that prick Masters. To his surprise, he saw Batista coming his way.

"I hope you don't want to fight too." Randy joked.

Dave laughed, "No. Ryon just told me what happened, and I wanted to come and thank you myself."

He shook his head, "You don't have to thank me. I'll never sit back and let anyone disrespect her in any way, I can promise you that."

Dave nodded, looking down at the pavement, "He better be glad that you got to him first and not me."

It was Randy's turn to laugh then. Chris would have been in a coma if that would have happened.

"Has Ryon told you any other reason, for breaking up with you?" Dave asked suddenly.

"No, has she told you anything?" He wondered.

"No, but I think there's something going on, I just can't put my finger on it, and she won't talk to me. I didn't know if she had mentioned anything to you." Dave said.

"No, but if she does, I'll let you know." Randy assured.

"Yeah, same here, and thanks again for what you did." He said, reaching out to shake Randy's hand.

He turned to leave, but stopped in mid stride and turned back around.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Dave asked.

Randy smiled, "More than anything."

They stayed like that for what seemed like a long time. Both just staring, trying to read each other. Finally, Dave nodded his head and continued back to the limo.


	13. Setting the Stage

_Short and sweet and totally necessary. More to come... r/r :)_ _And the plot thickens...lol_

"So then Randy beats the shit out of him?" Ric asked incredulously. Both he and Ryon were down in the lobby eating breakfast, and she was recanting the story of last nights brawl.

Ryon almost choked on her toast, remembering Chris' face when Randy came at him.

"He went ballistic. It was like the Red Sea, everybody on the floor just split up. It was classic, you should have seen it!"

"I can't believe Chris said that. He had to have known that was a touchy subject, right?" Ric said.

"Of course he did, that's why he said that. I guess he didn't think Randy would step up to him. I talked to Cena this morning and he said Chris looked bad." She laughed, taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"I always miss the good shit." Ric moaned, throwing his hands up in the air, "So have you talked to Randy this morning?"

She shook her head, "No, why would I?"

"C'mon Ryon, you can stop the act. I know that you still care for him, and he obviously still does about you." Ric cornered her, making her face the facts.

She shrugged. Hunter's stern warning was still fresh in her mind from the night before.

"You can't keep something like this to yourself honey, you really need to tell somebody." He paused, "Dave and I both think that there is something that you're not telling us."

Ryon smiled, "Not you too? Has daddy got you caught up in the scandal too?"

"I'm serious Ryon, if there's something else going on; you need to tell one of us."

She was seriously contemplating letting him know all the shit that Hunter was hanging over her head, but she saw him coming out of the elevator and to their table. Damn him and his perfect timing. She was beginning to think that she was secretly wired.

"Look, I can't talk about it now, but I'll let both of you in on it soon enough, okay?" she inquired, hastily grabbing her things.

"Okay, but I just want you to know that you are as stubborn as a horse's ass." He beamed at her.

She kissed his cheek chastely and left in the opposite direction that Hunter was coming. After she turned the corner, out of sight of Hunter's prying eyes, she broke into a sprint. She didn't have much time to set her plan into motion. It was about damn time that Hunter got what was coming to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Randy had been awake for only a few minutes, and already he was assaulted by the massive hangover that he had earned last night. He was sure any minute now that his head would explode due to the overpowering headache.

"Shit. Now I remember why I don't get drunk anymore." He groaned to himself.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and unsteadily made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. The scalding water pacified his headache tremendously, much to his relief. Ten minutes later, he wrapped a cushy towel around his waist and exited the misty bathroom. The pounding on his door made him jump, as he went to check the peep hole. His heart skipped a beat as he swung the door open. Ryon rushed in and closed the door behind her quickly.

"What a surprise." He grinned lazily.

Ryon smirked at him, standing on her tip toes to kiss his now bruised lip.

"And to what do I owe this special occasion to?" he wondered collapsing back onto the bed.

"I need you to be honest with me." Ryon began, sitting in the chair next to the heavily curtained window.

"Okay, shoot."

"Is there something wrong with your shoulder?" she asked training her eyes onto him.

He propped his head up on a pillow to look at her, "Yes."

"Are you going to need surgery to fix it?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't get the chance to. I found out about it the night I went to talk to Dave about us and then the next morning you were gone." he answered truthfully.

"Have you talked to Vince about it yet?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm supposed to drop the belt to Hunter on the next Raw so I can go have surgery."

Ryon nodded, "Do you want to help me get Hunter back for all of the shit that he's put us through?"

He blinked twice, not sure of what he had just heard.

"You've got something planned I assume." He smiled at her.

She nodded, shrewdly.

"As long as it involves us getting back together." He compromised, holding out his arms to her.

"Randy, I never left you. I could never leave you." She murmured, crawling into his arms.

He kissed the top of her head, never wanting to let her go again. Everything was right again in his world, now that he had her back in it. He took her arm and pulled her onto him.

"So are you going to tell me about this plan or what?" he grinned wickedly.

_P.S. I just wanted to say that i was totally overwhelmed by the response to the last chapter. It was amazing and so is everybody who read and responded. Once again, I would like say thank you and keep up the good work!_


	14. Double Jeopardy

_awwwww...ya'll are going to be mad at me! lol. but i got to keep you on your toes! I want to formally thank all of those who have r/r, so shout outs to: bailee, diva101, dj-ssdd, dollface080, katie, katiedid90, kentuckygirl4039, kimberlin, latingurl1523, lisa, mrskeinocena, randysgurl, roxxy1984, smile-always, stacia, tador, vedgirl1201, wwefan01, and xtremebitch! Thanks a lot guys, ya'll are great! and thanks to everyone else who didn't review too...can't leave ya'll out, lol! so here it is enjoy:)_

Ryon stopped outside of Randy's door as she was leaving.

"Be careful okay. As much as I want to get him back, I don't want you to get hurt." He said softly, moving a wisp of hair out of her face.

"I won't." she smiled secretly at him, "It's already started. He's down the hall watching."

Randy poked his head out of the door a little further and saw Hunter duck behind the corner.

"Persistent isn't he?" he laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him softly.

Randy watched to make sure she got in the elevator and wasn't being followed by Hunter before going back into his room and packing.

* * *

The next morning they arrived at the next city. That night was when Randy was supposed to lose the belt to Hunter and for Ryon to finally get her revenge. She smiled to herself as she lay on her bed going over every detail of her plan for the millionth time. Timing was crucial if she wanted it to work. She picked up her cell phone and hit the speed dial number for her dad's cell.

"Hey Ry." Batista answered.

"Hey dad. Have you finished unpacking yet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. What's up?"

"I'm ready to tell you what has really been going on." She stated, waiting for his response.

This was a very important part of her plan. She needed her father to understand and know that Hunter had been blackmailing her. She planned to spin the story just a little to make it seem like Hunter was hogging all the glory, and keeping Dave from what he had rightfully earned. He had been in Hunter's shadow for too long, and Ryon was going to give him the push that he needed to step into the spotlight.

"Hold on honey, someone's at the door." He said.

She heard muffled voices as she waited impatiently. Not a good start.

"Ryon, you still there?" Dave questioned, coming back on the line.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you hear me that I wanted to tell you everything's that been going on?" she wondered.

"Yeah, is it okay if I call you right back though, because Hunter just came in and said he had something really important to tell me?"

"Are you friggin serious? You're choosing him over me again?" she exploded.

Batista sighed, "It's not like that Ry. I'll call you right back okay?"

"All right." She gave in and hung up the phone.

What the hell? What was going on now? For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on, and she was positive that it involved Hunter. A few minutes later her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered wearily.

"Ryon, I need you to come down to my room. I've got something to tell you." He said.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, did something happen to Randy? She hadn't talked to him yet that day.

"Just come down here." He said ending the call.

Ryon rushed out of the room and down to her fathers in record time. She burst through the door and froze. Hunter and her father were sitting at the table next to the bed, and both of them looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked out of breath.

Dave looked up at the ceiling and pounded his fist on the table in a one mighty swing. Ryon jumped with surprise; something was really wrong. She looked at Hunter who was staring at her stoically.

"He was cheating on you." Dave growled.

"What? Who?" she asked.

"Randy." He said.

Ryon threw her hands up in the air, "Are you kidding me? He was not. He would never do that!"

Hunter took the manila folder that was sitting on the table and threw it on the bed in front of her. She glared at him before opening it up. Inside were several blown up pictures of Randy with Stacy Keibler. Randy and Stacy at the club, Randy and Stacy getting ice cream, Randy and Stacy kissing on the beach. She couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be a joke. She would not believe Hunter's lies, not for one second.

"I don't believe you." She whispered.

Dave stood up suddenly and stalked over to her, "The proof is staring you right in the face Ryon! You were being played just like I said you would be. Randy's a fucking pimp and he can't be trusted."

"Why are you so upset about it? We're not together anymore anyways." She lied.

"Bullshit Ryon. I'm sick of you lying to me. Hunter said he saw you yesterday going to Randy's room. And I'm pissed off that I was actually beginning to believe that he really loved you." Dave spewed.

"You're not going to believe him are you?" she whimpered. Everything suddenly seemed to be falling apart.

"Yes I am. He's been telling the truth the entire time, while you and Randy have been nothing but dishonest." He yelled.

Ryon shook her head as furious tears spilled down her face.

"You bastard." She whispered, staring at Hunter.

"Don't blame him for what Randy did. Randy's the one who's the bastard. If it wasn't for Hunter we would have never known what Randy was planning." Dave took up for him.

"Well did he tell you how he's been blackmailing me with Randy's shoulder injury? He said that he would make it so Randy would never use his arm again if I didn't break up with him, just so you wouldn't leave Evolution. Did he tell you that?" she screamed.

"You've got it all wrong Ryon. I wasn't blackmailing you; I was getting you away from that cheating piece of scum. I knew what was going on and I didn't know how to tell you, so I thought that would be the best way to get you away from him." Hunter announced.

"You're lying and you know it! You were blackmailing me!"

"Ryon just stop it. Hunter found out that Randy was using his shoulder injury to go on a nice little vacation with Stacy down to the Bahamas while he recovered. It's all right there in front of you. You need to just stop making all of these accusations and accept the truth." Dave said.

Ryon gathered all of the pictures back in the manila folder and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dave inquired.

She stopped at the door and turned around, "I'm going to go and ask Randy about these and get the truth, because I don't believe a word that that jerk says."

"No ma'am. You are not allowed to see him." Dave warned.

"You can't tell me to do that! I love him and I'm not going to let Hunter get between us again." She cried, opening the door.

Dave came over and pushed the door shut, "I am your father Ryon!" He bellowed, finally fed up with her resistance, "You will obey me, and you will not go and see him anymore, and I fucking mean it. He's no good for you. He's a lying, cheating, creep that tricked me and most importantly you. He took advantage of your love and both of our trust, and I'm not going to watch you continue to bang your head against the wall and just keep getting hurt."

Ryon defiantly stared into her father's enraged face, "You don't know him like I know him daddy. He would never do anything to hurt me, he told you so himself. He's not the bad guy, Hunter is."

"Ryon, stop blame-shifting, you're acting like you're twelve. Take responsibility and for once do what I tell you to do. I'm being very serious with you right now. If I for one second think that you are in any way seeing and/or talking to him again, I will personally go and see to it that it stops immediately. You are not…" he stated, but was interrupted.

"I heard you! I just want you to know that I love you and I respect the fact that you are only trying to protect me, but I think you're making a big mistake, and somehow I'll prove it to you." She vowed.

Overcome with emotion she pushed her way outside and ran back up to her room. Once there she slammed the door shut and collapsed to the floor. She wasn't sure how she could ever prove that Hunter was blackmailing her now; he had her dad convinced that Randy was cheating and lying to both of them. She drew her knees up to her chest and leaned back against the door, trying to collect herself. How would she ever get him to see the truth? She was absolutely positive that Randy had not cheated on her. There was no doubt in her mind about that. She took out a picture in the folder and looked at it carefully, noticing the obvious outline of where it had been doctored. That wouldn't help though; it would take more than a doctored picture to convince Batista.

Wait a minute…

And like that she knew what she had to do. She knew what it would take to get her father to realize that he was wrong. All she had to figure out now was how?

_see, i told you you would be mad...lol! Let me know what you think about this one!_


	15. A Dish Best Served Cold Part 1

_Awwww...everything's coming to an end...only a few more chapters for my peeps :..( Don't worry though i'm sure i'll miss writing and think up a new story...lol. r/r!_

"All right, I'll see you tonight, and be careful. I love you." Ryon ended, hanging up her cell phone. She had made the necessary rearrangements with Randy for later that night. Hunter may have won the battle, but by God, he was not going to win the war. She changed into a short black tube dress and put on her gold stilettos. Her mind was racing with all of the possible scenarios that could pop up and thwart her plans. She was digging in her purse as she reached Ric's door.

"Hey beautiful, come on in." Ric smiled.

"Hey sweetie." She laughed walking into his room.

"I'm glad that you finally let me in on everything. I knew something wasn't right"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I got to you before Hunter did." She grumbled, throwing her arms around his neck, "Thank you for believing me, and for being there for me"

"Ryon, you're like a daughter to me. I would never believe Hunter over you, especially after the way he's been acting. Tonight your dad is going to see how conniving and deceitful he really is. Hunter is not going to be able to brainwash him any more." Ric promised, hugging her back.

"So did you get everything we need?" Ryon asked, hoping her apprehension would ease off.

"Sure did. You know you can always count on the Nature Boy, baby! Woo." He joked.

* * *

At the arena that night Evolution was gathered in their lockeroom, waiting for Hunter's match. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Nobody had said so much as two words since arriving at the arena. 

A stage hand knocked on the door, "Hunter, you're up next"

Hunter nodded, "All right, time to go and win back the belt"

Ryon rolled her eyes.

Dave and Ric stood to follow him out the door.

"Ryon, you are not to leave this room until we get back, is that understood?" Dave asked, turning to his daughter.

"Stop treating me like a child, and anyways Randy will be out at the ring giving him the win." She stressed the word 'win.

Hunter laughed, "Don't worry big man. I got her a babysitter for her while we are gone"

He opened the door and in walked Chris Masters looking very smug, sporting a black eye.

"I'm not staying here with him." Ryon protested.

Dave frowned at the younger man disapprovingly, "You keep your hands off of her. Don't make the same mistake twice Masters"

"He won't. He wouldn't want to mess up his trial period of becoming our newest member." Hunter gloated.

With that they left the room as Chris came and sat on the couch with Ryon.

"That's too bad about your boyfriend's shoulder huh? That's a real bitch way to lose the title." Chris stated.

"Hey, wasn't he the bitch that gave you that black eye? Yeah, and then your pansy ass ran back to the hotel to cry about it." Ryon asked  
sugary sweet, answering her own question.

"Whatever you say baby. Hunter was right about you, nice to look at but a pain in the ass to be around." He commented, hoping to piss her off.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." She scoffed, turning up the television so that it would hopefully drown out whatever else he had to say.

"Focus Ryon. Don't let that dickhead ruin everything." She repeated in her head.

It felt like the match would never end. Ryon kept waiting for Hunter to do something to seriously injure Randy, but to her surprise he hit the pedigree and got the three count. Now it was time to get everything ready. She stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked, standing up as well.

"To the bathroom, not that it's any of your business." She retorted.

He shook his head, "I don't think so. Hunter said that you were not to leave this room"

She placed her hands on her hip and turned to face him, "What are you going to do stop me? Because let me remind you that my father will not be very happy if you do"

"Shut up. I don't take orders from your father," he mocked, "I take them from Hunter and he said that you were not to go anywhere"

"That is right you are his little lap dog now, and I would hate to ruin your chance to be in Evolution. That would be a shame wouldn't it?" she insulted opening the door.

He rushed over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Get your hands off of me." she fought.

"You need to get up off of your throne and take orders for once." He said, pulling her back to the couch.

She reached back and slapped him with her free hand and was instantly let go. She could see the anger in his eyes. So far so good.

He seized both of her wrists in iron fists, just as the rest of Evolution entered the room. Before any explanation could be forged, Batista heaved Chris into the wall and was in his face.

"What the hell did I tell you? Keep your filthy hands off of my daughter." He growled.

"I didn't, she was leaving…" Chris sputtered.

"Shut up." Dave cut him off.

"Come on let him go. He was just doing what you told him to do." Hunter bargained. Dave let him go reluctantly. Chris took the opportunity to leave the room before he got into anymore trouble.

"Come on big man. Let's go down to catering and let you cool off for a minute." Ric suggested, giving Ryon the signal.

A low rumble was Batista's only response as he stalked out of the room followed by Ric. Perfect. Everything was going right so far…now comes the hard part.


	16. A Dish Best Served Cold Part 2

_almost finished with the story...wooo. (i've never actually finished one before) ENJOY!_

Finally, Hunter and Ryon were face to face, and all alone. This was exactly how she had planned it. Now it was time to confront him, and get him to confess all of his sins.

"So what do you think of our newest member?" Hunter glowed. He was smiling down at his title, the only thing he actually loved.

"I think he's an asshole, just like you." She answered, trying to provoke him.

Hunter chuckled, "You're not still mad are you? Come on Ry, let it go. I did what I had to do to win"

"You lied. You lied about everything. What I want to know is how long have you been planning this?" she asked calmly. It was imperative for her to keep her cool; she would have to think quickly to stay ahead of him. This had to work.

"Honestly, when I had my first suspicion about you and Randy. I saw it as an opportunity. You see it as me being a jerk, but all I saw was an angle, a pretty damn good looking angle." He said.

"What are you talking about"  
He rolled his eyes sarcastically, "It's not that hard Ry. It was a genius plan. All I had to do was set that doubt in Dave's mind and then he did the rest. It's amazing what you can do with just a little bit of doubt. I played it off as me looking out for Evolution, when we both know I was looking out for myself. If Dave was worried about you and Randy, he wouldn't get it into his head that he deserved a title shot, which you had begun, pushing him towards, don't think I didn't notice." He paused and caught his breath, "And then if Randy was worried about Dave, it would be almost impossible for him to successfully defend the title. And all the while, I sit in the shadows and let them tear each other to pieces. See baby war doesn't determine who's right and who's wrong, only who's left, and guess who was left"

"You." She replied.

"Exactly, you're catching on"

"So why did you lie to him today about Randy cheating on me? Because we both know that he never did, or would for that matter" She asked.

"That was just for fun. That was just to see how well I had actually trained him. I've got the Animal eating out of the palm of my hand. I've got my own personal bodyguard, who has no idea how I've been manipulating him." Hunter admitted.

Ryon laughed at how easy it had been to get all of the information she needed out of him.

"What's so funny?" Hunter questioned, finally taking his eyes off of his title belt.

"Well, he may not have known before but he definitely does now."

"Yeah, like he's going to believe his, what did he say, his dishonest, irresponsible, twelve year old daughter?" he teased.

"He may not believe me, but like you said you have him eating out of the palm of your hand; so surely he'll believe you right?" she smiled.

This was it.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, just realizing that he may have said too much.

Ryon reached into her purse and took out the handheld tape recorder that she had hidden. She clicked the stop button and then the rewind.

"…He has no idea how I've been manipulating him…" Hunter's own words were played back to him on the machine.

Ryon beamed at him supremely pleased with herself, "Thanks for everything that you taught me these past couple of weeks. It really helped"

Hunter was turning purple he was so furious. He got outsmarted with his own tricks. All of his hard work and scheming was all coming to an end.

"All I have to do is deny. He'll never know the difference." Hunter boasted, hoping he was right. He could talk his way out of anything.

"Come on H; give me a little more credit than that." Batista fumed coming around the corner.

"Dave, how long have you been standing there?" Hunter questioned, sudden terror etched all over his face.

"Oh, I heard everything, and it all ends tonight." Batista condemned.

"No, you've got it all wrong." Hunter pleaded, as Dave came towards him.

Ryon came between the two of them, "Save it for your title shot dad"

Batista and Triple H both looked at her confused.

"I filled Vince in on everything and you're going to get your title shot at the next pay-per-view. All he's waiting on is the conformation that's on this tape." Ryon informed.

Dave smiled and backed off, "Let's go. Hunter enjoy that title for as long as you can, because when I get my shot, you're going to wish you had never won it"

Dave and Ryon left the room, closing the door behind them. Ryon jumped into Ric's arms as he stood waiting for them just outside. "We did it." Ryon squealed happily.

"It was a great idea. Now we can focus on Dave's title shot." Ric boomed, clapping Dave on the shoulder.

Dave gently took Ryon's hands in his, "Thank you Ry. I'm really sorry for not trusting you, but I promise that I will make it up to you"

"Kicking his ass and winning the title is payment enough." She said, giving him a hug.

"And there's one more thing. I realize now that you and Randy are meant for each other. Through all of this he stood by you, even when I didn't. As long as he treats you the way that you should be treated, then there will be no arguments from me, and you have my blessing." He granted.

Ryon's face lit up as tears flooded her eyes, "I love you daddy"

"I love you too, just don't forget about your old man, okay?" he joked.

She swatted at him playfully.

"Ryon, I think somebody's here to see you." Ric announced.

She turned to see Randy standing at a distance, freshly showered from his match, and dressed in her favorite black Armani suit. Ryon looked up at her father one more time.

"Go, you've been apart long enough." He consented.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she rushed into Randy's awaiting arms. She had never felt so at home and at peace in her life. Everything had worked out as she had planned. Her father had his title shot, and she had her man, nothing could be more perfect

…or could it?

_"oops i did it again" lol. well did you love it or hate it, and let me know your predictions for the next chapter too, i want to see what you crazy people come up with :) :) :) :) THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS R/R, AS ALWAYS! I LOVE YA'LL!_


	17. Dave's Blessing

_awwwww...trying to stretch it out a little longer (i don't want to let go :( well here's the next chap! Enjoy and don't forget to r/r, ya'll definitely do not let me down! Thanks again!_

Dave, Randy, Ric, and Ryon were all in the limo headed to the club to celebrate, finally being released from Hunter's control. They were all laughing at how Hunter had did everything he could to keep them at odds with each other.

"Look at the pictures that he doctored of you and Stacy." Ric laughed, handing them to Randy, who had just been filled in on that little detail.

He slid the pictures out of the folder and cringed a little.

"What did you think when you saw them?" Randy asked, looking at Ryon.

"She didn't believe for one second that those were true." Dave answered for her.

"You didn't? I'm glad." Randy laughed, kissing her cheek.

"You would have had to go into the witness protection program if she had believed those pictures. She would have kicked your ass." Dave ragged, knowing that jealousy and protectiveness ran in the family.

"Yeah, you would have been a dead man." Ric agreed.

"I'm not that bad. If I was that protective you would have found out about us a long time ago, without Hunter's help." Ryon said to her father.

They talked candidly until they arrived at the club.

They got out of the limo and were instantly swarmed by fans.

"Ryon, come here and get in between us." Dave called over the roar of the crowd. They maneuvered her in the middle of them, and made their way into the club.

"You and Ric go ahead we'll be up there in just a minute." Randy said.

Ric and Ryon went up to the VIP area, leaving the former enemies together.

"What's this about?" Dave asked curiously.

"I wanted to talk to you about a few things." Randy answered, dropping his head.

"What's the matter man, you act like you're going to the electric chair. Everything's cool between us. All I ask is that you treat Ryon the way she deserves to be treated, and I don't think I have to worry about that." Dave said, noticing his unusual nervousness.

"No, you don't have to worry about that." Randy agreed.

Dave adjusted his cuff links, "Because I want to warn you everything doesn't always have that silver lining. She can be stubborn, and stuck up, and she's the only person I know that can be picky and indecisive at the same time. She's a handful."

Randy studied Dave for a moment before responding, "What are you telling me that for?"

Dave paused for a minute before looking at him, "I just want you to know this. I know how it broke her heart when you weren't with her. I just don't want you to make the same mistake that I did with her mother. Even with all of her downfalls, she's gonna love you with all of her heart. That's the thing about Ryon, she's guarded at first, but once she makes that leap, there's no turning back. I just wanted you to know that, because I really do think that the two of you were meant to be together."

"I appreciate you telling me that. I want more than anything to be with her for the rest of my life. That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about too." Randy said.

Dave, who had been scanning the club, trained his gaze on him.

"What exactly do you mean?" Dave asked calmly.

"Well, I just want you to know that I love Ryon so much it hurts. There's not one second in my day that I don't think about her, and I can't lose her again for whatever reason. That's why I wanted to ask for your blessing." Randy asked hesitantly.

"I already gave it to you remember?" Dave laughed, not understanding the meaning of Randy's statement.

Randy shook his head, "I know. I'm asking for your blessing so that I can ask your daughter to marry me."

Dave took a deep breath. Did he hear what he thought he heard? Randy was asking him if he could marry his daughter. Was this really happening? All of the memories that he had shared with Ryon were flashing through his head like a movie in fast forward. His baby wasn't a baby anymore, and the proof was the lingering question that was unanswered at the moment. Was he happy for her, or afraid of letting her go? Which emotion was weighing more heavily in his heart and mind? Her future rested entirely in his answer.

"Okay, you're freaking me out right now dude." Randy laughed. His heart was pounding. Dave hadn't answered his question yet, and even in the noisy club, his silence was deafening.

"Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then you have my blessing." Dave granted.

Randy's fears rushed out of him as excitement and nervousness took its place, "Thank you."

Dave scoffed, "Don't thank me, just treat her right so I won't have to kill you, okay?"

They both laughed, easing the mood.

"So do you already have a ring?" Dave wondered, feeling kind of anxious as well now.

"Well, rings, plural. She showed me the two that she wanted, but she couldn't decide, so I got both of them." Randy informed, pulling the box out of his pocket and opening it up.

Dave raised his eyebrows, "How many carets is the engagement ring?"

"All six diamonds are two and a half carets." He smiled, proud of his purchase. If Dave was impressed, he knew Ryon definitely would be.

"You don't half ass anything do you?" Dave asked.

Randy smirked, "Not when it comes to her I don't."

Dave handed the box back to Randy, "So when are you going to ask her, because I really want to see her face."

"Tonight." He said beaming.

Dave nodded, "Make sure you let Ric know too, because she's like his daughter too, and he'll definitely appreciate it."

"I was going to. Ric would shit a brick if I didn't." Randy joked.

"Well, I don't think you'll need it, but good luck."

"Thanks man." Randy said shaking Dave's hand. With that they headed up to the VIP lounge, where an unsuspecting Ric and Ryon were waiting.


	18. At Last

_I'm sooooo sad, i've only got one more chapter left of this story and it's breaking my heart. :( i'm thinking about doing a sequel and maybe a prequel, so let me know if that's something you might like to read. Grab a tissue and enjoy! _

Randy and Dave were allowed into the VIP area, which was filled with other wrestlers. Randy scanned the room for Ric and Ryon. He heard a familiar "Woo" from the bar and saw Ric sharing a beer with Double A (Arn Anderson, just in case). One down, now where was Ryon?

"She's over there." Dave pointed, apparently reading his mind.

She was sitting at a table with some of the other Divas about to do a shot. Stacy was giving a toast and then they downed what looked like tequila, and then all sucked on their lemons giggling. She saw him across the room and blew him a kiss, which he returned with a smirk and a nod, pointing to his eyes, then made a heart with his thumbs and index fingers and pointed back to her. The Divas saw this and all chorused "awww."

"Men like you make it hard on the rest of us." Dave ribbed.

They pushed their way up to the bar with Ric and Arn.

"You really got a way with the ladies don't you playboy?" Arn laughed.

"Well one in particular." He said, ordering two drinks.

"Which one?" Arn asked looking over at the table full of Divas.

"Ryon." Ric pointed.

"Ryon? Dave's Ryon?" he asked incredulously.

All three nodded.

"Wow. Where the hell have I been? How long have you been dating?"

"Almost seven months." Randy informed.

"I never would have guessed that." Arn joked, "I'll talk to you later, I have to go meet with Stephanie about the storylines for next month."

"At this hour?" Ric asked.

"You know how it is with Steph, all work and no play." Arn shrugged, "Dave, Randy, Ric, don't get too crazy okay."

They nodded as he finished up his beer and left.

"So did the two of you sort everything out?" Ric asked, smiling at a blonde down at the end of the bar.

"That's what I needed to talk to you about actually." Randy began.

"Talk to me? I'm not in trouble am I?" he laughed.

"No, it's nothing like that. I actually had a question that I felt obligated to ask you."

Ric raised his eyebrows curiously.

"I know how close you and Ry are and I just wanted to get your blessing too. I wanted to know if it's okay with you if I could ask her to marry me." Randy said.

"Are you shitting me? Of course you can!" Ric yelled, "Dave, you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am. I know that they'll both be happy together, and I think Randy will take good care of her." Dave assured.

"Yeah, and if you don't, they'll never find you're body." Ric said.

Randy nodded, "I was waiting for that."

"Are you asking her tonight?"

"Yep, in a few minutes. I gotta get my courage up; she's surrounded by a lot of critics." Randy said, taking another swig of his beer.

* * *

"So Dave forgave Randy?" Trish asked. 

Ryon nodded, "Yeah, look at them, it's like nothing ever happened."

"I can't believe everything Hunter did to keep both of you apart. He's crazy." Torrie commented.

"I think it's hilarious that Hunter made pictures of me and Randy to make you jealous." Stacy laughed.

"I'm just glad that it's over with, and now we can move on and not worry about hiding our relationship." Ryon sighed with relief.

Stacy got the waiter's attention, "I think that calls for another shot ladies."

They raised their glasses in the air.

"To Ryon and Randy and for her not having to hide her relationship from her fine ass daddy!" Torrie yelled.

* * *

"Okay, here goes nothing." Randy said taking a deep breath. 

Dave and Ric grinned at each other, anticipating Ryon's reaction.

Randy walked over to where Ryon was sitting, "Excuse me ladies, do you mind if I steal Ryon for a second?"

"No." they chorused.

Randy took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"Where are we going?" Ryon asked softly.

"You'll see baby." He answered as they walked over to the DJ booth.

"Wait here." He said, walking up to the DJ. He whispered something into the DJ's ear, who nodded in return.

"All right, all right, everybody let me have your attention up here. Randy Orton here has got an announcement he wants to make." the DJ announced, turning off the music.

"Okay. First, I want everyone to know that I am madly in love with this lovely lady over here." He said, interrupted by whistles and cat calls, "Ryon, come up here."

She was blushing furiously. This was something new altogether, and she was not used to both of them being in public as a couple.

Randy grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek softly, looking deep into her eyes.

"Ryon, you know how much you mean to me; I love you more than anything else in this world." He paused taking in a deep breath, "I would give my last breath just to see your smile, because when I do it makes everything in my crazy world okay. You're my other half, my soul-mate, and I can't live another day without making it official."

Ryon's heart was in her throat as tears began to pool in her eyes. She could scarcely breathe as he got down on one knee and pulled out the box with her engagement ring inside. She covered her mouth with a trembling hand when she saw the amazing ring that he had picked out for her.

"So, Ryon Batista will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" Randy asked.

The room stood still, everyone disappeared. It was just Ryon and Randy at last. In that moment she had never felt so honored and happy and loved. She looked up at all of the people staring, waiting on abated breath for her answer. She locked eyes with the other most important man in her life, as the tears began to slide down her face. His expression was one of bittersweet happiness. He was giving up a daughter and gaining a son at the same time. He smiled at her and gave her a reassuring nod. She looked back down at Randy, her perfect Randy……

"Yes." She cried, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

A deafening roar erupted from the crowd of people as Randy stood to his full height and picked Ryon up in a hug. He never wanted to let her go, he never wanted to forget her tears of happiness and the way his heart had skipped a beat when she said yes. He put her down and brought her lips to his in a tender kiss. When they pulled away from each other Ryon was bum-rushed by Stacy, Torrie, and Trish, who each wanted to see her ring first, and Randy was congratulated by all of his peers.

"Oh my God! This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." The girls gushed.

Ryon finally broke away from them and headed straight to the bar where her father was waiting. She ran into his arms, wanting to guarantee that he would not be forgotten. She knew that one of his biggest fears was that she would leave and forget him.

"I love you daddy and thank you for everything." She cried.

He kissed the top of her head, "What are you thanking me for sweetheart?"

She looked up at him, noticing his dark eyes were a little misty as well, "I want to thank you for always being there for me and raising me up right, even though it was hard at times. And I want you to know that even though I'm marrying Randy, you'll always be the most important man in my life."

Dave swallowed hard, "Thank you honey. I don't think I could have asked for a better daughter than you. I'm so proud of you." He squeezed her one last time and kissed her cheek.

She then turned to Ric, "I'm so happy for you honey. Randy's a good guy, and he's lucky to have such a beautiful fiancée." He said.

"I'm glad that you approve, because you'll always be my second opinion you know that right?" she laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned, kissing her cheek as well.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Randy behind her. He gave her another hug and a kiss, as everyone applauded.

"All right it's time to celebrate. Everybody, this round's on me!" Dave hollered.

_THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS CONTINUED TO R/R, I LOVE YA'LL! _

_p.s. let me know what you think:) _


	19. SWAK

_Yay! I'm finally done with this story! I know i've been a total douche bag about updating so I hope this, the final chapter, was worth the wait! Please let me know! THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!_

Ten months later

Ryon took a deep breath. Today was her wedding day. Everything had been planned and meticulously taken care of. She was standing in front of a full length mirror for the last time before going to meet her father, who was waiting just outside to give her away. No one had seen her dress; she had carefully planned this so that it would be a surprise to everyone. Not even her father had seen it, and he was paying for it. She had chosen her dress from the Paloma Blanca collection (e-mail me if you want to see a picture of it). She smoothed her hands down the front of the pick up organdy skirt. She took a deep breath and grabbed the lotion off of the stand beside her and applied some to her shoulders. She locked eyes with herself in the mirror one last time. In a few moments she would be Mrs. Randy Orton.

* * *

Dave stood outside of Ryon's dressing room waiting to walk her down the aisle. His heart was in his throat. He had anticipating this moment ever since the time she was born. He had feared this day all of his life, and now it was staring him in the face as Ryon came out of her dressing room. Her face was veiled, but he could see the tears of happiness shining in her eyes. 

"You look like an angel." Dave whispered, continuing to stare at her.

"You're just saying that." She laughed, dropping her eyes.

He shook his head, "You are by far the prettiest bride I've ever seen."

She smiled at him, giving him a big hug.

"Are there a lot of people out there?" she asked, linking arms with him and making their way down the hall.

"They had to get chairs from the reception area, for all of the people." He grinned.

"Great. Thanks for helping with my nerves dad."

"When you and Randy see each other, everyone else will disappear. You don't have anything to be worried about." He promised, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

They stopped at the door to the sanctuary, waiting for their cue.

Dave looked down at his daughter, who took a deep breath to calm herself down and was continuously making adjustments out of nervousness.

"It's not going to help." He whispered, "You're going to look beautiful no matter what you do."

She smiled up at her father, "You're so sweet."

They waited until they heard the bridal entrance music start to play. The double doors were opened for them, as everyone rustled to stand up. Ryon's head was dropped, she was terrified. She felt everyone looking at her, and felt her shyness creeping up. She felt her father squeeze her hand again, and looked up. It was as if she all of a sudden had tunnel vision, and all she could see at the end of the aisle was Randy. He was standing at the front of the church with his dad and his brother looking exceptionally handsome. She smiled at him, and noticed that tears were flowing down his face. She heard the "oohs" and "aaahs" as she flowed down the aisle. When they reached the front of the church Dave turned to look at Ryon one last time before he gave her away. Tears pooled in her eyes as he raised the veil from her face.

"My whole life all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and right now, seeing both of you like this has assured me. I want you to know how much I love you and how very proud I am of you. I love you sweetheart." Dave said his voice tight with emotion.

Ryon smiled through her tears and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her father's cheek. Dave nodded warmly at Randy and placed Ryon's hand in his and stepped away. Randy grinned at Ryon shaking her hands gently to loosen her up.

"It is my understanding that both of you have written your own vows to recite to each other?" the minister asked. They both nodded.

"Randy please recite yours first."

Randy took a deep breath and looked into Ryon's eyes, "I love you so much. I love you enough to do anything for you, to give my life, love, heart and soul to you and for you. I love you enough to willingly give all of my time, efforts, thoughts, talents, trust and prayers to you. I love you enough to want to protect you, care for you, guide you, hold you, comfort you, listen to you, and cry to you and with you. I never have to hide anything from you; I can be myself around you. I love you enough to share all of my dreams, goals, fears, hopes, and worries with you. I want nothing but the best for you, to wish for your success and to hope for the fulfillment in all that you do. I love you enough to keep my promises to you and to pledge my loyalty and faithfulness to you. I cherish your friendship. I adore your personality, respect your values and see you for who you really are; a beautiful, amazing woman who I am willing to fight for, compromise, and sacrifice everything that I am to be with. I believe in our relationship enough to stand by it through the worst of times and to have faith in our strength as a couple to never give up on what we have. I will be there for you when you need me and I will never ever forsake you. I love you Ryon and am proud to make you my wife."

Ryon's eyes glittered with tears. She had never heard something so beautiful and eloquent in her life. It meant so much coming from the man she was about to marry. At that moment in time all of her nervousness and apprehensions completely disappeared. She wanted to make sure that Randy felt as loved as she did in that moment.

"Ryon, please recite your vows."

Randy squeezed her hand to comfort her, and smiled down into her glowing face.

"I Ryon, Choose you Randy as my best friend and my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my most tender care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Randy; for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here for ever and always by your side. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." She vowed, her voice wavering with emotion.

Randy nodded his approval, sniffing back his tears. The two exchanged rings, and finally it was time to seal their vows.

"And now, with the power and authority vested in me; I now pronounce you husband and wife. Randy, you may kiss your bride." The minister announced.

"Finally!" Randy joked, before pulling Ryon to him in a scorching kiss.

Applause thundered through the church as the pair faced the crowd for the first time.

"It is my honor to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Randy Orton." The minister proclaimed.

Randy kissed Ryon's hand before they walked down the aisle together at last.

And they lived happily ever after………….at least for a little while………….

_Sooo...? Let me know what you think! Thanks to all again! And i'll try not to leave you hanging for so long next time!   
_


End file.
